Susie's Secret
by djlee6
Summary: Milo stumbles in on Susie and finds out that she's been hiding something from everyone. Will continue if I get some love. Possible later pairings if continued.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

trying out some oblongs stuff because there are not enough fics for this show

enjoy

ooooooooooo

Milo POV

I was so bored. Normally it's no trouble for my to find something to do. My short attention span makes stupid things a lot more interesting than what a normal person would think. But today I was desperate to find something to do.

At first, I headed to the club house thinking that my friends would be there, but it was empty. Usually I at least find Mikey in here lighting his farts on fire. (How he manages to do that without burning the entire place down I have no idea, but whatever.)

I wondered around the Valley, going to everyone's house to try and fnd someone to hang out with.

Peggy was going around town collecting signitures for some cause. (I think she does that stuff just because she loves paperwork.)

I don't care for Helga much, but she lived close to Peggy so I stopped there next. She claimed that she had to go to some thing for the Debbies. A tea party or whatever...I just smiled and nodded, not willing to stay there while she had some tantrum claiming that the Debbies really did like her...That they called her 'faddy'  
>not 'fatty'...That she was 'ultra cool'...It was too much to handle.<p>

I headed to Mikey's next. Turns out he needed to go bra shopping so he could have some underwear...

All that was left was Susie now.

I knocked at her door. When I didn't get an answer, I walked on in, thinking that maybe she was lighting things on fire or making soup again. I went through the kitchen and saw a large pan filled with scorched and blackened papers, but she wasn't in there.

"Susie?" I hollowered. I was beginning to doubt that she was home and sighed, ready to turn and leave until I heard a shuffeling from upstairs. I brightened and immediately ran up the stairs.

I had to look around the rooms in the hall to try and see which one she was in though. Since her room was the only one with the door closed I guessed she was in there and with a stupid smile on my face, I went over and threw the door open.

"Hey, Susie-" I stopped, my jaw dropped open.

Normal POV

Susie froze, her wide-eyed gaze on the mirror. She was silently praying that her eyes were deceiving her and Milo wasn't standing in her room. But when she turned around, there he was, his mouth opened.

His cheeks flushed pink and the room was quiet for what seemed like ages before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I thought my friend was in here," He mumbled.

Susie was confused by that statement. Did he really not recognize her? "You are slow, Milo," The dark girl returned in her accented voice.

At this, Milo just blushed darker. "Oh my gawd, Susie! It IS you!"

"Yes, eet is," She sighed.

Milo took in her appearance, amazed. "But...you aren't hunched over! You don't have a lazy eye! And you're wearing make-up!"

"I know," She said. She seated herself on the edge of her bed. "I look like that so I can walk around in public."

"I don't understand," Milo admitted, taking a seat beside her.

"Milo, vhen you leev in ze Valley, you can't look like this," She stated, gesturing to herself. "You 'ave to...blend in."

"You fake looking less attractive?" Milo was shocked. Out of most of the people he hung around with (and not including any Hill kids he ever ran into), Susie was one of the more normal looking people. He thought her dark personaility and humor made her kind of...cute. But he never would've thought that she was hott. "Since when do you care about blending in?"

"Milo, I may not be able to change my personality or accent, but I can do something about the vay I look. Do you really think I'd fit in anywhere eef people knew that a Valley girl could look like zhis?"

Milo sat there in silence, letting her words sink in. It was really the most Susie had ever said to anyone, and even though he knew well enough that her words made sense,  
>it also didn't make sense. Sure, Susie may be treated different if people actually knew she was hott, seeing as they all lived in a town where looks and money were everything, but it didn't change the fact that she was still a Valley girl. Plus, there were other people that went to school that weren't rich and looked fine. Though...they didn't live in the Valley...Not the bad part, anyway...<p>

"Susie, we wouldn't treat you different," Milo promised. "We've been friends wth you for years and we've accepted everything else about you."

"...Vhat is zhat supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just a little reassurance."

"Milo, I know your 'eart is in ze right place, but I don't zhink zhey vould be as accepting."

"They had no problem with Debbie."

"C'mon, tonight when everyone goes to the clubhouse, just show up like this."

"I don't know..."

"If they don't like it, you can...change yourself back," It was such a horrible thing to say. Milo actually had to keep the bile from creeping up his throat when he said it,  
>but he was willing to say anything to make Susie feel better.<p>

Susie sat in thought for several moments before she sighed in defeat. "I suppose..."

Milo beamed, suddenly excited for their club meeting.

ooooooooooooo

well if anyone reads this, plz review

:P *offers cookies n brownies* 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

cvigeek: thx hun

enjoy!

oooooo

Milo POV

I was hopping up and down for about half an hour, waiting for everyone to show up for out club meeting. I couldn't wait for everyone to see Susie. I knew she was nervous, but damn it was exciting! I was in the clubhouse, having run out there as soon as I got home.

Finally Peggy came in, a clipboard and gaval.

"Hello, Milo," She spittled.

"Hey, Peggy!" I was still jumping and hopping from foot to foot.

She looked confused as she watched me for a moment. "Did something happen?"

"Yes!"

"...Wanna tell me what it is?"

"Yes! But I can't!"

Instead of answering, she rolled her eyes and began to set up her little poduim and Mikey and Helga showed up, with Helga teasing him again.

"Seriosuly! Look at that damn thing! Like an old man's ball sac!" She laughed loudly.

"Would you quit with the ass jokes?" Mikey hollowered, tossing his pillow on the floor and plopping down cross legged, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You guys shut up!" I shouted. I stopped my jumping and started pacing in a small circle in the middle of the 'room'.

"What crawled up you're butt?" Helga asked as she plopped to the floor with a loud thud, seeming bored.

"He's just being weird is all," Peggy insisted, shrugging it off.

"You guys, please be nice to Susie when she comes tonight, kay?" I requested, catching everyone off gaurd.

"Something happened to Susie?" Peggy panicked.

"Did her dad get beat up again?" Mikey asked, concerned.

"Don't be stupid," Helga grumbled, eating acorns that had fallen on the foor. "Her psyco little brother probably just got sent to juvie or some shit."

"It's nothing like that," I said. "She just...needs to tell you guys something. I just learned about it earlier today and she wanted to tell you all herself when she got here."  
>Before they could question further, Susie came in wearing a large black hoodie worn nearly to death, the hood covering her face. "Susie!" I exclaimed excidedly. "You're finally here!"<p>

She didn't respond, but kept her head down, stepping further into the club house.

"So what's this big news?" Helga blurted carelessly.

"Whatever you have to say, we support and love you," Peggy assured, patting Susie on the shoulder.

Susie just nodded wordlessly before taking a deep breath. "Okay...'ere goes." She stood straight and unzipped her hoodie before tossing the hood back and letting the piece of clothing fall to the floor.

I grinned and looked around to see everyone's reaction. Peggy's expression was blank, Helga stopped eating, and Mikey had drool beginning to pool on the corners of his mouth.

Susie blushed, looking at the floor. "Vell...Vhat do you all zhink?" She asked timidly.

It was quiet a moment more before Mikey spoke up. "Susie...you look so...pretty..." She blushed darker.

"Yeah," Helga beamed. "Who'da thought one of you would be as pretty as me!" (insert sweatdrop)

"Susie, you look so stunning!" Peggy gushed. "Tell me your secret!"

I smiled as she was surrounded by our friends, noticing that she was relaxing. When will people begin to realize I know what I'm talking about?

oooooooo

short but yeah...

plz review 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three~!

diamysue: glad u like :)

enjoy~!

ooooooooo

Susie POV

"Susie how could you keep us from something like this?" Peggy asked, forgettting completely about her 'meeting duties'.

"Yeah! You have any idea how much easier we coulda had it?" Helga butted in. She had gotten over her shock and began eating again (acorns this time).

I frowned. "Eet's complicated," I muttered, turning my gaze to the floor. When they first saw me like this, they seemed so happy but now...

"Look guys, lay off," Milo butted in. "She was scared of being outcast even more. Show a little compassion!"

I was embarrassed to have him speak for me, but as usual, my voice didn't work. I couldn't speak. The fimiliar feeling of my throat going dry and my eyes watering came up. I blinked fiercely, determined to keep my head down. Usually I could shrug off these feelings but now I was wearing make-up and there'd be no way to deny it if my tears slipped out.

"Compassion?" Helga scoffed. "We coulda spent this whole time with the Debbies, being cool! And instead she decided to play the deformed emo!"

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._

"Susie, are you okay?" came Mikey's hoarse voice. Even though my eyes were locked on the floor, I felt all of their gazes on me.

My breath hitched and my sight blurred. Before I could stop it, the silence of the room exposed the quiet thud of my tears hitting the floor.

Not thinking of how I looked, I clapsed both hands over my mouth, trying in vain to keep my sobs from rising from my throat. My breath came out sharply from my nose and my tears flowed freely now, soaking my cheeks and making my hands wet.

"Are you going to be sick?" Peggy panicked. "Do you need a bucket?"

I couldn't reply. My shoulders shook and I bolted from the clubhouse, not bothering to come up with an excuse to leave.

Milo POV

It was silent as we watched Susie leave. I glanced over at the wet spots on the floor, feeling a pain in my chest.

I'd never seen Susie cry before.

"...Whoa..." Helga said, breaking the silence.

I glared at her. "Now look what you did! I told you to be nice to her!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know she'd ball like a little bitch?" Helga demanded. "Not like she's ever done it before!"

I didn't reply. I knew she had a point, dumb as it was. Instead I just made my way outside, seeing her sitting at the worn picnic table by the back door.

Just as I was about to go over, though, Mom came outside.

Pickles POV

I came down to the kitchen to refill my scotch glass after putting Betsy to bed. I lit up a new cigerette and was about to head up stairs when I saw one of Milo's little friends outside.

I went back over to the window and saw her with her head down, her shoulders shaking. I frowned at the sight. I barely spoke to Milo's freinds, but I remembered her from when I was a Little Amazons troop leader. She was always sad then, but never like this.

I set my glass down and put away my cigerette and headed outside. As I made my way to the table I could clearly hear her muffled crying.

"Hey, you okay?"

Susie POV

I lifted my head slightly and blushed in embarrassment at seeing Mrs. Oblong there.

I nodded weakly, putting my head back down and hoped she'd leave.

Luck was never on my side. She just sat down beside me.

"C'mon, honey, what's wrong?" She asked softly. It reminded me a little of how my mother spoke to my older sister...the good daughter...

"Nozhing," I forced out.

"It's not nothing or you wouldn't be crying."

I didn't say anything, too tired to argue.

"Aren't you one of Milo's friends? Shouldn't you be playing with them?"

"Zhey 'ate me," I said, more tears coming and flowing down, stinging my eyes.

"Why do they hate you?"

"Because," I gasped out. "I 'id myself and now zhey 'ate me, saying zhat eef I 'ad any guts, zhey vould've been cool,"

"...What?"

"I made myself look ugly to fit in."

Pickles POV

...That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard.

I shrugged it off, though, rubbing circles on her back. "Honey, being cool isn't that great. I'm sure you're friends don't hate you. Maybe they just need to get used to the real you. Or maybe they're jelous! Who knows?"

I felt her relax a little, but she still refused to look up. "I...I suppose..."

"That's the spirit!" My job being done, I went back inside to enjoy my scotch and smokes.

Susie POV

_Jelous, huh..._

I lifted my head, my vision cleared a little. Standing up, I took several deep breaths and tried to wipe my eyes with my sleeves as best I could. I was shivering a little, but I didn't dare go back into the club house for my sweater. Sighing and feeling more tired than I ever had before, I began to make my way home.

I'd need all the rest I could get before tomorrow...at school...

ooooooooooo

plz review


	4. Chapter 4

um...i wrote Besty last time...it's Beth

where the hell did I get Besty from?

ah well...

Enjoy chapter four!

oooooooooo

Normal POV

Milo figeted, not paying much attention to the chilly air.

He was currently standing at the bus stop with his friends...excluding Susie...

The dark girl had left last night after her little episode without so much as a good-bye. It made Milo nervous, wondering what was going through her head. He wouldn't be surprised if she showed up wearing her old 'disguise' after the way she broke down.

Milo sighed, catching his friends' attention.

"C'mon, Milo, she's not gunna come to school today," Helga said, rolling her eyes. "Not after that dramatic scene."

"I hope she's okay," Peggy mumbled. "If she doesn't come today, we should go to her house and cheer her up!"

"I'm not goin' over there!" Helga exclaimed. "Her family's nuts!"

"Damnitt, Helga! Can't you be nice to Susie for once!" Milo demanded.

"I'm just stating facts!" The obese redhead huffed.

Milo was about to say something else, but Mikey grabbed his shoulder, shaking it frantically and pointing to something behind the psychotic boy. When Milo turned, he saw Susie standing there in her ususal balck dress...

And without her getup.

Silence took over, all eyes on Susie, who seemed to be refusing to aknowlegde her 'friends', instead looking straight ahead, her head held high and eyes fixed.

...

"So, Susie, decided to crawl out of your cobwebbed bed?" Helga asked.

Susie gave no response and remained motionless.

It was making Milo nervous. "Um...Susie, are you okay?"

Susie glanced over at Milo, though still motionless. "...Ve'll see," was the quiet repsonse before the bus pulled up. Peggy and Helga climbed on, Mikey stumbling a little as he followed. Milo sighed in defeat and also got on, leaving Susie as the last passenger.

Something Milo really wished he hadn't done.

Because in doing this, he had drawn a lot of attention to the raven haired girl and her new look.

And this was the last stop before school, meaning a lot of people were able to gawk...including the Hill kids.

Susie POV

I had a lot of time to think about what Mrs. Oblong said...about the possibility that Helga was jelous. And I figured that maybe she was right.

It made a lot of sense anyway.

I mean, I'd known Helga for a long time...and she was always obsessing over the Debbies. She did everything she could to convince herself that she could blend in with them... that she was good enough. And here I was doing the exact oppisite.

I was different, yes, but I had a better chance of fitting in with the Hill kids than she did and I refused to take it. Of course she was mad at me.

I couldn't just mope around. I was miserable enough without adding onto the list.

It would be nice if just for once, I didn't blend into the background. If for once instance, I could be the one people would talk about-or even talk _to_.

So I sucked it up and decided that I needed to at least try to change. And the first step was to accept who I was and become a little more open.

Though..I didn't expect it to attract so much attention so...quickly...

"Hey, a new girl," One of the Debbies pointed out.

"Totally cool! I heard emo was in but wow!" Another gushed.

"I wonder who does her make-up?" The group of blondes then went on about how they had to find

"Why is she getting on here?" Jared Klimer asked his side-kick Blaine. "She isn't a Valley dork, is she?"

I felt the heat rise up and color my cheeks but I kept my head high and joined my friends sitting toward the back of the bus.

I could already tell it'd be a long day.

oooooooooooo

no idea where im going with this but...lets just c where it goes lol

plz review


	5. Chapter 5

so happy ppl read this~!

Anna: lol helga will always be a bitch! xD

Nokturna168: here ya go hun~

enjoy chapter five~!

ooooooooooooo

Milo POV

We all watched from out seat as Susie sat in the very front, reading one of those old and creepy leatherbound novels she loved so much. Even without looking over my shoulder, I knew that from the pure silence on the usually loud bus the other kids were watching her, too, a lot of people trying to figure out who she was. It was actually pretty funny that no one thought that it was Susie. But it was understandable. I didn't realize it was her when I first saw her like this either.

"She's so pretty~!" A Debbie gushed.

"We so have to talk to her!" Another added.

I smiled at that, even though I heard Helga groaning in frustration. Someone was jealous~!

In what seemed like no time, the bus stopped in front of the school. Everyone was still frozen, though, as Susie stood before everyone else and calmly stepped off of the bus, her hips actually swaying a bit as she opted to walk rather than float like she usually did.

Of course, after she stepped off, the rest of us pracitcally ran trying to be as close to her as possible. I had to duck under a ton of people to be next to her. "Susie! I'm so happy that you didn't dress back into your old outfit!" She normally bother to do anything, so this was a really big deal.

She smiled a little, about to say something when she was interupted.

"Susie? Creepy Susie from the Valley?" It was Jared Klimer, followed as always by that pain in the ass Blaine.

Susie's cheeks turned a light pink-something that never happened before and made her look even prettier. "You sound suprized," she stated, keeping her eyes ahead.

"Yeah well...Um, hey, maybe you'd like to hang out? Get outta the Valley for a while?"

Did...Jared Klimer just ask her out?!

"Soree," she apologized half-heartedly. "I 'ave plans. Right, Milo?"

"Uh..." It took a moment before it finally clicked. "Yeah! We found some weird thing in an alley and we have to have a meeting to discuss what it was when it was alive,"

Jared looked grossed out and Blaine about puked before Jared looked back at Susie. "Well...offers open so...whatever," He rushed off into the school after that, us walking through the big doors seconds later.

Susie POV

It's working! I could hardly believe it!

Mrs. Oblong had been right! Helga had been jealous!

For once I was happy to be in my own skin! I wanted to smile and talk to people! I finally loved myself because I wasn't ashamed of who I was. I was no longer hiding anything.

And it was wonderful!

oooooooo

short

plz review


	6. Chapter 6

trying to make it longer...

sorry for the delay!

(also open to requests...feel like i should do more with oblongs just so i dont go braindead when writing this)

enjoy~!

oooooooooooo

Susie POV

I didn't eat lunch. A lot of Valley children didn't, seeing as we never did have much of a cafeteria and the Hill children had special meals brought to them in their tv room.

Course we didn't have much of a library either, but that didn't keep me from going every lunch period!

Actually it was much like the public library on Main Street (except to be in the school library, you don't have to go through that weird part where there were the mutated bear with no legs waits in the alley for people to just walk by...). I only mean that it's the same in saying that all it contains is a gathering of books, newspapers, and magazines that people forgot or didn't want, as well as cigarette packets so people can read the ingredients. So there's a lot of outdated educational material-mainly history books that refer to the Civil Rights movement as trouble ahead-, old playboys, and harlequin romances.

When I first started to notice boys, I couldn't stomach the romances. The sex portions I got, but the whole 'soul mate' or 'forever loyal to my one true love' thing...it confused me to the point where I'd get a headache or rush to the bathroom to throw up.

I tried asking my great-great-great grandmother Ruby about boys, but it didn't do any good because she'd been dead a long time. And when I tried asking my older sister, she screamed at me that she was on the phone and kicked me out of the house. I tried asking my mom but she quickly went on to say that she had way too much housework to do to talk about such adult things with her little girl. And I just didn't bother asking my dad or little brother because Dad disappeared and my little brother was too...well...little.

But now that I was a bit older I was able to stomach the entire love topic just a little better...I even came to kind of...crave it...

I convinced myself that it was a stupid idea, though. After all, I had to hide myself to blend in better and who would be interested in dating a girl with a lazy eye and a hump on her back? I'm pretty convinced that Valley kid or not, no guy is desperate enough for that. I mean...Mikey likes me obviously but he grosses me out from time to time and has no self confidence.

I know it's stupid but I had a stupid crush on Jared Klimer for a long time. I know he's a self-centered jerk who tried to light us on fire years ago, but he's so confident and so good looking and athletic...I've snuck into sporting events just to watch him...

So I was over the moon when he spoke to me before! But it was also the reason I was in the library now. I needed to look through all this stuff to what girls do to keep a guy's attention. I already knew to try and play hard to get, but that was all I had! If he wanted to talk to me again, I couldn't just do the same thing over and over again! He'd think I just wasn't interested.

oooo

Milo POV

I was happy when school was over. Plus it was the day that Mom got to go shopping so we were all able to gorge at least for today before everyone came over for the club meeting.

Which meant I'd get to see Susie again.

I don't know why but I really loved seeing Susie the way she was now. She actually looked happy and approachable.

But at the same time, it kinda ticked me off. For some reason whenever someone would talk to her-like that stupid Jared-I got kinda...I dunno...I just didn't like it! So it made me happy to know that at least she was still coming to club meetings. I mean...she blew off the Hill kids so that must mean that things wouldn't change, right?

I mean, she still did the same basic things she always did, even if she was happier. She still went to the libary at lunch, she still loved slimy things, she still liked to talk about death...Same old Susie.

And that's why I liked her. No matter what, she stood out.

"Milo, one of you're little friends is at the door," Mom commented, coming back into the kitchen to refill her margarita glass.

I didn't bother asking which one. She never remembered their names.

Pulling myself from the table I rushed to get the door, expecting Peggy since she always wanted to say 'hi' before going to get herself situated in the club house (and she had a habit of showing up rediculously early, saying that she needed to 'tidy up' the room), but instead seeing Mikey.

"Oh, hey, Mikey. You're early,"

"Yeah, I was hoping I could talk to you about something before everyone else showed up," he mumbled, his finger in his ear and his eyes on the ground.

"Yeah, sure," I let him in and brought him up to my room, thankful that my family was all together in the kitchen so no one would eavesdrop. "What's up?"

Mikey sat up on the bed, tweddeling his thumbs nervously like he usually did but something seemed a little off. "It's just...Susie..."

Great...I knew he liked Susie but this was not a conversation I wanted to have right now. "Mikey, I know you like Susie but-"

"It isn't about that!" He cut off. "I mean...Yeah, I do, but this isn't about me, it's about her,"

"What is?"

"I saw Susie in the library at lunch time and-"

"She's always there at lunch time,"

"Not reading romance novels and playboy! She always reads about death and anatomy, but not this stuff!"

He did have a point. "So she's reading some new stuff. Who cares? She's still the same old Susie,"

"What if she's not though? What if she tries that stuff? I know Jared basically asked her out already. She might turn into a Hill groupie!"

What!? "No way! Not Susie!" I came up beside Mikey and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know Susie and she's not like that. Things won't change,"

"You promise?"

...No..."Yes, I promise," I leapt down from the bed. "C'mon, let's get to the club house before Peggy gets here,"

Mikey nodded and followed me out, but I knew that neither of us was convinced that things would stay the same.

oooooooooooo

hope that was longer

plz review


	7. Chapter 7

thank you for the support you guys~!

and I'll be posting more oblongs stuff as soon as I can. Requests are welcome but plz be patient because i have a lot of soul eater stuff I'm working on

enjoy~!

oooooooooo

Jared POV

I hate my sister. And her friends.

I knew I had to hang out with them because they were Hill people like me...Dad always said that it was only right to be with your own people. The only person that I could stand was Blaine and that was because he was honest with me about stuff.

But he was still a little ass kiss sometimes.

"So, Jared, how was school?"

I looked up at my dad, realizing that I had just spent about fifteen minutes poking at my food. Before I could even answer, Debbie perked up with that stupid girly voice of hers.

"It was awesome~!" She gushed. "There was this new girl who lived with the Valley kids but she looked so not-Valley-like that new emo dark look thing that totally works and is totally in right now-and oh my god, Mom, you would not believe it! She's French! So cool!"

"A new girl, huh?" Dad rubbed his chin a little in thought. "Funny, I don't remember employing anyone new at the factory or seeing moving vans come in through town..."

"She's not new, Dad," I explained. "She just looked new because she changed so much,"

"Plastic surgery?" Mom said. "How could a Valley family afford it?"

"It wasn't surgery. She made herself look ugly to fit in and then quit," I had overheard Milo Doblong and his stupid sag-ass friend in the hallway that day talking about it.

"Look ugly on purpose?" Dad scoffed. "Why, that's rediculous! But at least she knows how to fit in..."

I was kinda relieved that he was gunna leave it alone, but then-of course-my stupid sister opened her stupid mouth.

Giggling a little in that disgusting and irritating way she does, she said it: "Oh, but Dad, that's not the best part~! Jared asked her out!"

"Shut up, Debbie!" I shouted across the table, my face heating up.

"A Valley girl! But why, Jared?" My mom asked, concerned. "There are plenty of girls up here on the Hills,"

"Yeah, and they all look like Debbie!" I said. "Doesn't matter, she turned me down anyway," I grumbled, more to myself than anything.

Course Dad heard. "Turned you down!? I insist to know who this girl is!"

No! Then I'll never have a chance with her! "Dad, it's not a big deal-"

"It's Creepy Susie!"

"Damnitt, Debbie, shut up!"

"Susie, huh? Then that settles it. I'll talk to her tomorrow,"

"Dad, please-"

"Ah, don't worry, son, I'll make you sound good," he said with was supposed to be a reassuring smile.

All it did was piss me off and I left dinner without a word, stomping out of the room and pulling out my phone to call Blaine. I needed to vent to someone.

oooo

Susie POV

I loved the weekends. My older sister was out, my brother was with his friends, and my mother and father spent their time together.

As for me, it varies.

Today I was in the back room cleaning it out. I used to have this room for my...special collections. I had this phase when I filled the selves along the far wall with dead chickens. I took awe in the way they all looked so peaceful while their forms were mangled alongside eachother so uncomfortably. But yesterday when I came home I decided that I no longer wanted to do it anymore. The situation was no longer one of fasination...it was just...a little gruesome and distasteful. I didn't like the idea of rotting chickens pilled so high being so close to me. Really, it was a wonder that my mother and sister weren't having a fit!

Sighing and dragging the last of the mess outside to be burned the sound of still air and lapping flames was interupted by the sound of a car. Not something I heard often, as my parents prefered bikes and I lived in a rather quiet part of the town, far from the main roads.

Curious, I headed to the front yard, peeking around the corner of my home and shocked to see a short limo parked on the street before me, with none stepping out of it but the the town's infamous George Klimer.

_What the hell is he doing here?! Are we being evicted?! Father didn't say anything..._I was so lost in my thoughts, I jumped when we addressed me.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a Susie. This is the right address, isn't it?" He was much taller than me. I hadn't paid much attention to that fact until now as he stood just a few steps away from me. I barely came up to the base of his chest.

"Y...Yes, zhat es me..." I almost couldn't find my voice.

Unexpectedly, he smiled at me. ONe of those smiles Milo described when he saw his father say something pleaseing to the tyrant.

"Wonderful," he replied. "Do you mind if I come in to have a word with you?" When I shook my head no, he nodded, giving yet another smile. He turned back to his driver then, who was standing dutifully by the limo. "You can go ahead and cut the engine. I'll be staying a while,"

Nervous, I let him inside, grateful I had cleaned up the back room. The air still smelled like lemon (my mother loved spending money on cleaning products, being a bit of a germaphobe).

"Looks nice in here," Mr. Klimer commented. "Much nicer than the Oblong house,"

I didn't agree, but I knew that this was his attempt to be nice so I let it go. "Vould you like somezhing to drink? I 'ave tea, water, coffee..."

"Coffee, please. Black," I quickly got it from the kitchen as he seated himself in the living room in a large chair. I handed it to him quietly before sitting down on the couch, purposely sitting just close enough to listen to what he had to say but while remaining out of reach in case he planned to strike me. (I understand this wasn't likely to happen, but he's a large older man with enough money to bail himself out of any trouble and you can never be too careful.) "So...Susie, I see that you've certainly changed a bit. My daughter mentioned that at dinner last night but seeing it isa much different than hearing about it. Tell me, why the sudden change?"

I shrugged, wondering why in the hell he was asking me this. "I dun know vhat to tell you...A vriend ov mine zaw me like zhis and inzisted zhat I stay like zhis...so I did...and I vound up...liking et,"

"I see...Well, it seems like the new you has made quite the impression on my daughter and her friends...and...my son,"

I noted the drop in his tone...the implied air...When I glanced over, he was watching me closely for any reaction. I wasn't sure what to say, what to do...so I continued looking at him, not breaking eye contact and keeping the flush from appearing on my face. Something I was good at...I always kept my emotions hidden as much as possible around my friends.

He seemed disappointed by this. Setting his cup down, a distressed look beginning to appear on his face, he sat back and gazed at me again. "I care a lot for my son. And I know that he...can be a handful. Not as much as Debbie or her friends, but enough to give him a rather...poor reputation,"

I sipped from my cup, reluctant to say anything to the comment. What could I say? Confirm that his son was a jerk at times? Or deny it because I liked him, despite the fact he was a jerk?

Mr. Klimer took this as a sign to continue talking. "When Debbie told me about your new look last night, it wasn't the only thing she mentioned. I understand that...my son asked you out," I nearly choked on my drink, my eyes going wide but stayed quiet. "I also understand that you turned him down,"

I couldn't prevent it now...my face was aflame. I was embarassed, ashamed...almost hurt. Where was he going with this? "I..." My voice stopped on me for a moment, overwhelmed with emotion and growing fear. "I know zhat...you 'ave a lot ov influence 'ere...Are you going to evict us because I did it? Get my fazher fired? Get me arrested vor some drug charge maybe?" I didn't know what I was saying, but I couldn't stop myself. I was so upset that he'd come here and bring this up. Why the hell did he do it!? To laugh at me for thinking I was good enough? To yell at me for turning down Jared?

It was quiet for a moment as I awaited his answer. I was facing away, trying to still remain distant but I was sure that he saw me blinking furiously to rid myself of the tears.

I didn't expect him to let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh, I see...So this is why he didn't want me here," he muttered it, almost quielty. I don't think he intended for me to hear it.

"...who didn't?" His assosiates? The mayor? One of his country club buddies? I couldn't stifle my curiousity.

"My son...I said I'd come over to talk to you and he practically begged me not to...I guess he figured you'd have this reaction...I didn't even consider it,"

My eyes widened a bit. Jared...wanted to protect me from feeling like this? Why? Wasn't I just the new pretty girl he hadn't touched yet?

Mr. Klimer stood then, smiling despite the fact that he was obviously unhappy with how this went. "I...apologize for bothering you. It seems that I should've listened to my son. Thank you for the coffee and...don't worry, I hadn't planned on threatening you. I just...wanted you to give him a chance..." Without another word, he let himself out. I was only vaugely aware of hearing the limo pull away outside.

Jared...wanted to...protect me...? _I don't understand..._

ooooooo

hopefully that was longer lol

plz review~!


End file.
